the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help From An Unexpected Place Part 1/2.
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Robert Lanyon Sad Fic The Glass Scientists Help From An Unexpected Place Part 1/2. 42 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Hello everybody! Here is another Jekyll and Hyde one-shot for all you beautiful and awesome people! X3 Warning: Mentions of self harm, along with suicide...if this is something that triggers you, or you wouldn't like to read, then you are free to run away from this. Disclaimer: These versions of the characters belong to the awesome and lovely Sabrina Contugno. The Strange Case Of Dr Jekyll And Mr Hyde belongs to Robert L. Stevenson. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Hyde's POV) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Something had been seriously wrong with the good doctor these past couple weeks. At the time, I didn't know what it was all about, nor did I care for that matter. But now...I feel like a fucking fool for not realising what was wrong sooner. The doctor had been sobbing and crying every night now, more than usual. Sleep was becoming a rarity for him too. But to be honest, I had some part in why he was acting like this...some. Our relationship is quite complicated and i'm sure you would fall asleep if I told you such intriguing and wonderous details about me, and the good doctor's little predicament...so I won't bother wasting my time telling you about it. But all of this, was getting out of hand more and more, since one time, his supposed friend Lanyon had found the poor doctor in probably the worst state so far. His arms were a bloodied mess, his clothes stained crimson with his own blood, and his hair was disheveled on his head, with some of it sticking to his pale face while his eyes kept on fluttering open and closed. He had done all of that...to himself! Unfortunately, I had only just shown up to see what the end result had been...Lanyon had already rushed him to The Society's infirmary to get fixed up before I could have done anything. That night I finally realised...that the poor doctor was slowly going down a dark path. And one night...he was prepared to finish the job from that previous night. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- But I would not let him do such a thing...not this time. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was a dark and cold night, in my home of London. The streets were illuminated by the street lamps scattered about the city, while nearly every man, woman and child slept in their beds, though a few still walked around, trying to find something to do with their lives. And like any other night, the doctor was at his desk, in his chair with his head in his arms resting on said desk. His sobs were audible to anyone in the building, though it seemed that the lodgers had already tucked themselves in for the night...and there was no sign of Lanyon either. Just my luck. I was the only one here to hear his cries of sorrow and agony...but it just seemed like any other night at the time. Until... "I-I can't...d-do this...a-anymore..." The doctor stuttered out quietly between sobs, though I was able to hear it as if he had simply said it right to me. But before I could say anything, he grabbed a purple vial out of one of his drawers, then slammed the drawer shut without a word uttered. Wait! Is that...poison! Without another thought, I flew over to the cabinets behind the good doctor, and quickly leaped out of it to grab his right wrist with both hands, holding it tight in my grip and stopping him from going any further. "Doctor! Stop this!" I snapped at him quickly, determination and anger in my tone as I yanked the vial away from his lips before he could down it and end it. "You won't stop me." The doctor replied back, his voice weak but loud enough for me to hear his pain...and the desperation in his voice too. But the vial quickly dropped to the floor, smashing into tiny shards that got mixed with the purple liquid that stained the doctor's carpet...the shards smashing like his chances to end all of this. He quickly turned his head around far enough to glare at me, not that anything he could do or say would stop me anyway. But the look on Jekyll's face, the emotions I saw in his crimson orbs when our eyes locked together: Anger, shock and desperation, tainted his mind. I'll admit it wasn't a pretty sight to behold, seeing the good doctor in such pain to the point that he would throw his own life away like that. "This doesn't resolve anything doctor!" I gritted out at him, before yanking him away from his desk, and over to the mirror, though he did thrash about quite a bit. It never failed to amaze me how much he tries to fight me...and fails miserably as well. "Let go of me Hyde!" I didn't say anything to him, focusing on holding onto his wrist as tightly as possible, though not enough to cut off the circulation in his wrists. "I don't want to live like this!" By that point I had already got him in front of the mirror, returning back into it, as my hands remained around his wrist, though I quickly used one of them to grip around his other wrist, restraining them while he kicked his legs about like a child. I was getting this sorted now. Once and for all without question. "Sit down doctor." I ordered between gritted teeth, my expression stern as my hands were the only part of me still outside the mirror, making the surface tremble with waves of disturbance. But he just violently shook his head as his only answer. Without another word, my hands quickly gripped his shoulders, and harshly forced him to his knees. His body seemed to be weaker than usual. And while I did that, I also sat down behind him on the other side of the mirror with my legs crossed, ready for the next step in fixing this problem. Jekyll struggled under the pressure that I gave to his shoudlers, as I could hear sobs leave his probably quivering lips, and his body shook with tremors of fear. "P-Please...s-stop this." He begged with a stutter between sobs, as he struggled harder. But I still didn't let him go. And after another few seconds passed, I quickly, and in one swift movement, brought my arms around the doctor's midsection and pulled him up against the smooth surface of the mirror, hearing a gasp escape his lips, while the action allowed my arms to entangle around him more. Once I did that, I brought my head out to nuzzle into his neck, my breath hot against his pale and not too warm flesh. I could hear a gasp escape him, the coolness of the mirror against his clothed back, though I knew it was because of what I just did and my hot breath against his skin, that made him gasp in shock. Hugs were not things I gave out to people, especially not to someone like Jekyll. But this was not a time for me to be cruel, cause that was how this whole thing got to this point in the first bloody place. I had to be...I had to be kind to the good doctor, like he had done to so many others in the past. "Doctor...tell me what troubles you..." I cooed into his ear, in a tone that sounded foreign even to me. But it would serve it's purpose. Jekyll's body visibly shuddered at my words, as he once again tried to get out of my strong grip for the third time. But once again, I didn't let him and simply tightened my grip around his body. If I let go of the doctor, I knew I wouldn't have another chance to stop him, and save him from his own demise...and mine as well. Soon enough, it seemed that Jekyll finally gave up on trying to get away from me, and simply sat there in my warm embrace, tears falling down his face and onto his clothed legs while a few, more quiet sobs escaped his lips. "You." He suddenly muttered out. Honestly I already knew it was my fault...but I might as well have gotten it from the horse's mouth, just to be sure that I was correct on my assumption. But at that very moment, I came up with a brilliant idea. This should get the job done in no time. "Henry..." I cooed into his ear. The doctor hummed weakily as he turned his head slightly, our eyes meeting as I continued on. Though I had to admit, those eyes weren't as impressive while bloodshot, the red tint and puffyness of those eyes tainted them...and not in a good way either. "I shall cease my torment of you, until your sanity and health return to normal. And to help you better...I shall do this..." I hugged him a touch tighter for emphasis on my words, a soft expression on my face while I spoke. "Every night from now on till such a time that you are fit enough to go on with your life. Deal?" I finally finished, as I lowered my head to gently nuzzle his neck. This was all for show of course, but I imagined that the good doctor would take what he could get at this point. He went quiet for a while, and looked to be in thought as he looked away from me, staring down at his lap intently. But what choice did he really have? If he tried something like this again, I would just simply stop him again and again until he had no way of ending it, though he could just end up begging me to end it all for him. But that would be crazy! I would never do such a thing in order to grant him mercy, cutting my own life short in the process. And besides, what would be great about going in such a way? Even I can see that the good doctor has many who need him in this life! The lodgers. The young lady Rachel. His friend Lanyon. Even I wouldn't want to see him go, not just because I would be going with him, but because the only challenge i've had in this lifetime would no longer exist aswell. Soon enough, he sighed and looked back at me with a defeated expression. "Very well Hyde." He muttered quietly, and I allowed a small smile to paint my lips. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- And after that night, I had kept to the deal we had agreed to, hugging Jekyll every night and ceasing my torment of him. Though it took about a month for the good doctor to finally return back to normal, and it was becoming just exhausting to keep up this kind and sweet attitude towards him. He was smiling and had finally started to leave his room now and then, in order to run errands and talk to the lodgers, Rachel and Lanyon. I had to admit it was a welcomed change. But trust me... Even after all of this, and the deal we had agreed to. Everthing in our lives will be back to normal completely, very, very soon...but it would never get as bad as it had gotten back then. I learn from my mistakes. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The End ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well...that was very different to the last one I wrote for this fandom. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this everybody, and hopefully I tackled the subject as respectfully as possible. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you all go. BYE! BYE! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Nice. Really liked Hyde's backhandedness in this, and that he wasn't purely protecting his own existence, but had reason to want Jekyll around :) 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Why thank you Anchestor. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago This was very well done. I like how Hyde was portrayed and how Lanyon was there to stop Jekyll the first time. I also like how Hyde needs to keep Jekyll alive in order for himself to also live and he uses this as a excuse to help Jekyll. I thought you addressed the topic very well and I never found it disrespectful. Good Job! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago -Bows elegantly before you while tipping my hat - Why thank you HJ. I'm happy to hear that I did a good job, and that I addressed the topic correctly. So thank you for your comment my good friend. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *Bows deeply back* Any time my friend! I look forward to reading more of your stories in the future. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh~ There will be more coming soon~ ;) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yay! *cheers erupt* 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago And oh boy will it be a crazy~! X3 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I await the day with excitement! XD 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago That was wonderful! Hyde of cause just wants to be alive (no pun intended) and a depressed suicidal Jekyll isn't really helpful. He's such a manipulative little piece of crap... I love it. :D Fits his character perfectly. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 SoljaGold • 3 years ago That was the idea for him to be quite manipulative in this fic, proving that I can show him as the evil basterd he really is, and not just show him in my otp, and all that jazz of course. XD But thank you for the awesome comment Solja. X3 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Your welcome! 3 •Share › Avatar Claude Beauchamp • 3 years ago I love it! The angst is so good! I love the writing style! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Claude Beauchamp • 3 years ago Why thank you Claude. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I plan to do either a sequel to this, maybe having Jekyll do the same for Hyde...though it would be hard to keep it all in character...but I can try. And maybe i'll redo this one in Jekyll's perspective, see what he thinks about all of this. What does everybody say to those ideas?! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago That role-reversal-thingy sounds awesome. I so want to read about Jekyll's reasonings to keep Hyde around, and Hyde begrudgingly accepting tenderness (or whatever you have planned ;) ) now that you have mentioned the idea ^^ 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago It would take time for the first one, but the second one, i'm thinking that maybe Hyde gets cornered by some people in London, who throw abuse at him, even worse that what Henry would sometimes throw...but he luckily escapes back to The Society and gives back control to the doctor...you can guess where it goes from there. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sounds good! :) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago I was actually thinking over the idea last night...maybe it could address the fact that Hyde himself has limits to his evil...like rape and killing children...at least how I see it anyway...yeah i'm a twisted human being. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago That sounds like an interesting fact to address. And I wouldn't consider thinking LIMITS to a fictional characters evils makes you twisted. Now that we're kinda sorta on the topic I'd like ramble a bit about something interesting I noticed. So TGS mentioned the musical at one point, which I didn't know existed at the time, so I decided to check it out on youtube. Note: no visuals, barely lyrics, just the songs. So two of my favorites were Alive and Murder, Murder!. Alive was all cool and dramatic, and Murder, Murder! was catchy and had Hyde killing mean people, who probably sort of deserved it! Yay! But then I read the event summaries from Wikipedia. And I was made aware that during that weird 'Sweet miss'-sequence in Alive Hyde rapes someone. And I had an IMMEDIATE knee-jerk reaction: NOT COOL BRO. So, when it came to this fictional world, I was okay with murder but not sexual assault. With makes no logical sense: a victim can't heal from death, so killing someone SHOULD be the more morally condemnable act. But it didn't feel like it. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Hmm interesting...that was intriguing to read Anchestor...though I noticed three things that I feel Hyde wouldn't do (specifically TGS Hyde, headcanon wise) 1: Wouldn't rape someone. 2: Wouldn't kill kids...and 3: Wouldn't kill animals. But again, mainly my headcanon thoughts on him...yeah. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited Yes, of course TGS!Hyde is different from musical!Hyde and all the movie!Hydes that have been explored in the past. I'd label Hyde not ever committing sexual assault canon, it has been said so many times everywhere except the comic itself. (Although it might be a situation of laziness than a honor code: why bother forcing on someone when there are so many people who would "fancy a shag". (Wouldn't it be cool to have a fanfic or something where Hyde tells himself that he truly is purely and thoroughly evil, but just lazy, and wont admit to himself that he does actually have a honor code.)) Not kill children? Yeah probably. Most versions I'm aware of don't have Hyde kill at random: his victims are always people who Jekyll has a grudge on. And more often than not they are alcoholics/hypocrites/bad people in general (but that might be an effort to make the audience more comfortable about their deaths). And children are usually fairly innocent or don't know any better. As for killing animals? Just my headcanon, but I'd say he wouldn't kill animals WITHOUT REASON. If he were stuck in a forest he'd probably hunt something to eat, or if someone was chasing him on a horse he might shoot at it in order to get away. But he wouldn't kill random animals just for the heck of it. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago That. All you just said right there, sums up what I tried to say perfectly. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yay for summaries of other peoples ideas! ;P 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago That is one way of putting it. But yeah, once i've done the smut sequel...and some one-shots for you LanyonxJekyll lovers...I shall get on with those two fic ideas. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yay for smut! And Jekyon! ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Anchestor • 3 years ago *pops out of door* I heard Jekyon! 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yes you did hear Jekyson HJ. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Oh! Where?! I've got my camera ready! :D 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago XD I just realised I used the wrong ship name...I meant for Lanyon and Jekyll, not Jekyll and Utterson...sorry...and no offense. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago It's all good! No offense was taken. 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay, but yeah i'll be doing two fics for Lanyon and Jekyll...hopefully you'll enjoy them when they come out. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago You know I will! XD 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago I wanted to show you Jekyon fans some love. Though one of them is a touch short...and the other...well let's just say their getting the smut treatment...but more romantic...or as romantic as I can make it. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (I love the idea of a sequel and of hearing the story from Jekyll's point of view! I don't know what your life has been like, but if you happen to need reference or advice on the darker side of this equation, feel free to ask me. ) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Oh...sure my friend...and i'd love the assistance. X3 But first...-Hugs you tightly-...hugs of love! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago I say YES!! XD 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (*applause from twenty time loops* Yes, this. More of this! So much more of this please!! I'm still available for editing if you want! ) 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Of course my friend...though i'll need a good way of contacting you...like tumblr or something like that...or maybe i'll just hunt you down on the new pages or on here. XD) (Note: Thank you for the lovely comment Catt...though I was actually expecting some constructive critism from you, since you were the one who critiqued my previous works...not that I don't like the critism...if you have any, throw it my way! My body is ready! XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Awwww...) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Awwww...and then "you son of a bitch!" XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Same XDD) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Sorry that I didn't have Lanyon being as useful as I can imagine you would want him to be...but hey, next time might be better. wink wink, nudge nudge. XD) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy